Pokemon League
by Cody Greene
Summary: Ch. 2 Fianlly up as we get a few more battles down. Still a few open spots for those who want to add a character and their pokemon to my story.
1. Battle One

/I have decided to try something new. Instead of working on an adventure story I want to try and do a pokemon league fic. I would also like your help with this. Please send some of your own characters. I just need to know there name, description of the trainers, and there six pokemon, and I will try and to enter them into this fic.

P.s. You all should know how the pokemon league works so there shouldn't be any reason for me to explain it to you in this, Right? If there is any need just let me know and I will correct it asap. No get out there and email me your trainers. \\\\\\

1st Battle

Round One

3 Pokemon each

Peter Vs. Bilbo

PeterBilbo

1. Tauros1. Electabuzz

2. Drowzee2.Dugtrio

3. Machoke3.Golduck

4. Sandhrew4.Skiplume

5. Fearow5.Charizard

6. Nosepass6. Donphan

"Welcome everyone to this years Pokemon League Tournament here at Indigo Plateau." A voice rang threw the loudspeaker allowing all in the area to hear. "Now we begin the first battle of the evening. The first battle will test the two young trainers Peter and Bilbo. Peter, a tall young man with an ability to get himself out of rough situations, is standing in the red box. Where Bilbo, a shorter young man dressed all in red, will be competing from inside the blue box." The crowd roared as the two trainers took there places. A picture of each trainer appeared on the score board.

"Battle with Pokemon league competitors Bilbo and Peter will now begin." The ref announced from down on the field. "Each trainer will use only three pokemon each, and each trainer may switch pokemon at any time. Bilbo you will choose first."

"Golduck, I choose you." Bilbo shouted throwing his ball into the air. Below him appeared a tall blue duck.

"Tauros you're up!" Peter shouted after seeing what his opponent chose. A large bull pokemon appeared in front of him.

Both trainers pokemon appeared onto the score board.

"And the Pokemon League has officially begun." Was announced threw the intercom.

"Golduck" Bilbo shouted "Start it with a water gun."

"Tauros dodge," Peter commanded "Then use your horn attack."

Golduck shot a powerful blast of water toward the now charging bull. Tauros dodged the stream with ease and dug its right horn into golduck's stomach knocking it to the ground.

"Now stomp." Peter quickly yelled.

"No you don't" Bilbo said "Golduck stand and use psychic.

Tauros lifted its back legs and slammed them to the ground just missing the enemy Golduck. Golduck was now on its feet and it began to smother tauros with a purple aura. Then the duck used its psychic ability to throw the bull to the other side of the arena. Tauros couldn't stop itself as it slid into the barrier of the field. Tauros quickly stood preparing itself for more.

"Quickly Golduck finish it with a hydro pump." Bilbo gave a wicked smile.

"Tauros stop the attack with an earthquake." Peter screamed.

Tauros lifted its front feet into the air and slammed them to the ground causing a small tremor that knocked Golduck off of its feet.

"Finish it" was all Peter said and Tauros threw itself into the air, bringing its body down on top of the defenseless Golduck.

"Golduck is no longer able to battle" The ref announced causing the crowd to cheer. Bilbo withdrew his defeated pokemon. Golduck's image faded from the scoreboard.

"And Golduck is eliminated by a powerful body slam attack." Rang threw the intercom.

Bilbo reached and grabbed another pokeball throwing onto the field shouting "Electabuzz" The pokemon's picture appeared onto the scoreboard.

"Take down" Peter gave his next attack.

"Thunder punch Electabuzz" Bilbo shouted the attack and bolts of electricity covered the pokemon's fist.

Tauros barreled towards Electabuzz. The bull's charge was cut short by quick electric smack to the face. The bull fell to the ground defeated.

"Tauros can no longer fight" The ref announced and Tauros picture was removed from the scoreboard.

"Tauros is stopped by an incredible thunder punch." The man on the intercom said causing the crowd to scream with joy.

Peter withdrew his pokemon. "Lets try you Nosepass." He said releasing his next pokemon. Nosepass appeared onto the scoreboard.

"Mega punch" Bilbo ordered.

"Rock tomb Nosepass" commanded Peter.

Nosepass closed its eyes concentrating as its enemy ran towards it. Suddenly thousands of rocks from the ground were thrown at Electabuzz, completely burying the thunder pokemon.

"We have it now, use a tackle Nosepass." Peter swiftly yelled.

Electabuzz quickly broke free from the tomb of stone, only to be shot back to the ground with a dominant tackle form the rock pokemon. Electabuzz struggled to get back to its feet but failed.

"Electabuzz is out of the match" announced the ref and the crowd went crazy. Electabuzz faded from the board.

"Bilbo is now down to his final pokemon" said the announcer.

"You are all I got," Bilbo said freeing his final pokemon into the arena. "Charizard." Charizard appeared on the scoreboard under the defeated electabuzz.

"Rock throw" Peter screeched worriedly seeing the end near for his rock pokemon.

"Flamethrower" Bilbo told his flaming lizard.

A mighty flame spewed from charizard's mouth engulfing the adversary nosepass. The attack ended leaving a severely burned nosepass on the ground crushed.

"Nosepass is unable to battle" announced the ref. Nosepass faded from the board and Peter withdrew his rock type.

"And nosepass is quickly removed by the power of Bilbo's charizard." announced the announcer. "Both trainers are now down to there final pokemon."

"Machoke your up" Peter called on his final pokemon, throwing the ball into the air releasing the fighting type. "Slam it!" Machoke ran at the charizard.

"Charizard ember" roared Bilbo.

Charizard inhaled creating a fireball inside its mouth. Then with a small breath the ball was sent rocketing at Machoke. The flaming ball bounced of Machoke's shoulder only slowing it down a little bit. Machoke gripped charizard lifting it into the air.

"Fly up and use seismic toss Charizard." Bilbo yelled to his large lizard. Charizard began to flap its wings bringing both pokemon into the air.

"Hurry let go" Peter shouted scared.

As soon as Machoke let go of charizard the flaming lizard grabbed the pokemon by its wrist and continued to fly upward with its enemy in it hands. As soon as charizard was up high enough, it sent the rival Machoke plummeting toward the earth below. Machoke came crashing to the ground with incredible speed. Dust filled the area causing a sudden blindness toe everyone. When the dust cleared Charizard stood over its defeated adversary victorious.

Machoke is unable to battle, Bilbo is the winner." The ref made the final announcement of the battle.

The crowd roared as both trainers recalled there pokemon and left the stadium.

"There you are folks a seismic end to this battle." The voice threw the loudspeaker began to close. "Please join us next time where you are sure to see more like this. I hope to see you there."

/There you have it the first chapter of this fic. Next time I hope to do at least two battles per chapter, and please send me your characters so I can use them in this fic. Thanks for reading./


	2. Battle 2

I would like a few suggestions for this. I need to know whether I should keep the announcer throughout the story and if you think I should list the trainer's Pokemon before the battle starts. Just send your suggestions in the form of review so I know what I should do for the next chapter. Thanks for the help.

The Pokemon League

Ch 2

Nevada VS Cassidy

NevadaCassidy

1.Dragonite1.Alakasam

2.Arcanine2.Pelipper

3.Espeon3.Shedinja

4.Aggron4.Jolteon

5.Flygon5.Torkoal

6.Gardevoir6.Golem

There was a huge roar rolled threw the stadium as the next two contestants stepped into their booths. After the cheering had quieted down a voice came over the intercom. "Good evening everyone. I hope all you are as excited to be here as I am."

Another loud roar filled the air

"Today we start with a guaranteed spectacular bout." he continued "Nevada in the blue corner, some of you may remember him from last years battle of the Dragonites in last years championship match against our current champion Ares. I hope to see some more of that from him this year. And against him is trainer Cassidy who after losing in the early rounds last year returns with some new friends from the Hoen and a newly evolved Golem. I believe she definitely has the Pokemon power and ability to overthrow the runner-up from last year. Well there is the ref's wave I believe we are ready for a battle."

"Three Pokemon each and you may switch Pokemon at anytime" the ref said "Nevada you lost the toss you will choose first."

"Well," Nevada said "if I'm to choose first I might as well start with something powerful. Aggron Go." He threw the Pokeball into the air and released the sturdy Pokemon.

"To win we will have to use type so I choose Pelipper!" Cassidy shouted releasing her bird Pokemon into the sky. "Start it with a water gun."

"Aggron takedown"

Pelipper sent a burst of water speeding toward the charging Aggron. The water splashed onto Aggron not effecting the huge Pokemon. Aggron lowered his head and smashed into the low flying Pokemon. Pelipper looked as if it would fall to the cold hard ground but with a couple of good flaps of its wings it managed to stay airborne.

"Oh and Pelipper is hit hard, but Cassidy's Pokemon is no quitter and it stays in the battle." Said the announcer over the loud speaker.

"The water it had no affect. How?" Cassidy said to herself as she thought about her next move.

Nevada laughed. "With my Aggron's defense you will have to do something better that little spurt."

"Try this Pelipper he's no match for your speed give it an agility." Cassidyshouted.

"Aggron wait and use roar." Nevada said

Pelipper began darting around the arena ate a very fast pace. So fast Aggron could barley keep up with it. But as soon as the Pelipper got close enough to him he let out a mighty deep roar, freezing Pelipper where it was.

"Now!" Nevada shouted

Aggron reached out and grabbed the Pelipper by one wing and then flung onto the ground.

"Pelipper is unable to battle." the ref announced waving the flag to show Aggron's victory.

Cassidy withdrew her Pokemon and reached for a new Pokeball. "So you want to play the strength game do you. Golem Go!" she shouted releasing her large rock Pokemon onto the field.

"Aggron show them your true strength." Nevada commanded

"You too Golem." Cassidy said.

The two heavy Pokemon clashed into each other in center ring pushing each other back and forth.

"Come Golem" Cassidy yelled, "you know you are stronger than he is."

" Prove'em wrong Aggron" came from the Nevada in the blue corner.

The struggle went one for a while draining needed energy from both Pokemon. Finally after almost three minutes of struggling Cassidy's Golem began to lift Nevada's Aggron off the ground.

"That's it Golem now slam." Cassidy yelled

Golem picked Aggron up over its head and held it there for a second before it slammed the massive Pokemon to the ground. Aggron remained on the ground unable to move after draining all of its energy wrestling the Golem.

"Golem is unable to battle." The ref. announced waving the flag showing Golem's victory.

"And after a long fight, the battle is finally over with the victory going to Cassidy's Golem." Came from the voice through the loud speaker.

"Fine," Nevada said withdrawing Aggron, "There is no way you have anything powerful enough to stop this." He threw another pokeball into the air releasing another massive form.

"And Nevada has brought out his strongest Pokemon Dragonite," said the announcer "Cassidy is going to have a hard time with this one."

"Hydro Pump" Nevada said

"Coun-" Cassidy tried to speak but was cut short as a mighty blast of water was shot from Dragonite's mouth. The blast of water exploded onto Golem knocking it back in to a wall.

"Golem is unable to battle." The ref announced waving the flag in Dragonite's victory.

"And Dragonite makes quick work of Golem." Came the voice from the loudspeaker. "Cassidy better come up with something soon or her trip to the Pokemon league will very short lived.

Cassidy withdrew her Golem and placed the ball back on her belt and reached for another one.

"Go Jolteon!" She shouted releasing her final Pokemon of the match. "Slow it down with a thunderwave."

Jolteon jumped onto the field and began to release a large amount of electricity.

"Use fly to dodge." Nevada commanded.

Dragonite flew into the sky completely dodging the electric attack.

"Knock it out of the sky with a thunder attack Jolteon." Cassidy said commanding her Pokemon.

"Dragonite Double team and then body slam." Nevada said.

Dragonite began to multiply itself as Jolteon sent a large blast of electricity into the air. The thunder attack missed plowing through one of Dragonite's copies and disappearing into the sky.

"Counter the body slam with a tackle Jolteon"

Dragonite's copies disappeared and the real one began to soar down towards the Jolteon who had now jumped into the air towards the oncoming dragon Pokemon. Both Pokemon collided midair and came crashing to the ground. Dragonite and Jolteon both rose to their feet ready for more action.

"Neither one chooses to give up, it looks like we have a battle ladies and gentlemen." Said the announcer over the loudspeaker.

"Jolteon lets show them we are no wimps, give it a pin needle." Cassidy

"Dragonite lets end this with a seismic toss." Nevada commanded.

Dragonite shot towards Jolteon grabbing it and tried to take into the air with it. But Jolteon wasn't ready to quit and let free hundred of needles from its fur in to Dragonite's body. Dragonite immediately let go of Jolteon and began to try and shake loose all of the needles that were now imbedded inside its body.

"Now thunder!" Cassidy yelled.

Jolteon let loose a massive thunder bolt connecting directly with the distracted dragon. Dragonite fell to the ground with electricity flowing around its body.

The ref began to raise the flag in Jolteon victory, but right before he declared Jolteon the winner Dragonite soared back in to the air.

"My God I'm amazed," said the announcer "How Dragonite can take a thunder attack head on just like that and still manage to get up, is beyond me. That is powerful Dragonite folks".

The only person in the entire stadium that didn't seem surprised was Nevada. "Hmph" Nevada muttered "did you all really thing that was all it was going to take to stop my Dragonite. I have been training him for seven years, there is no way he will go down that easily." Nevada pointed toward Jolteon. "Dragonite quickly Iron tail."

Cassidy's shock kept from calling an attack.

Dragonite's tail began to glow silver. It flew towards Jolteon, and sent his tail smashing down onto Jolteon from above. Crushing the electric Pokemon into the ground.

"Jolteon is unable to battle," the ref said waving the flag. "Nevada is the winner of the battle."

"There it is folks," said the announcer "an ending to one of the most amazing first round battles I have ever seen."

-


End file.
